Crush
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: He realised she had him and there was no easy way out of this. Her eyes bore into his but the look slowly softened and he felt himself being slowly sucked in. Her breath was warm on his lips as the distance between them seemed to disappear as she slowly leaned in. A friendly (if slightly competitive) game of Candy Crush turns into something more for Riliel.


Disclaimer: Needless to say I don't own it and I don't own the game mentioned in this either but I would really like to know who does…

**A/N: Hi. So yeah, I am sort of unofficially back. Kinda. I haven't seen the latest episodes of Intelligence yet (I can already hear the shocked gasps) so with that in mind I present this. It's not really in character and I highly doubt it would ever happen on the show but hey it was fun to write. Dare I ask for a review?**

"That's not possible" Riley mumbled as she stared intently at the screen in front of her as if the number was going to magically change. Suffice to say it didn't and the agent in question was left feeling defeated and more than a little pissed off.

"How the hell did this happen?" She mumbled eyes still glued to the screen.

"Talent" Gabriel replied smirking like the cat that got the canary. Getting the ever composed agent Neil riled up was just too much fun and beating her, even if it had been a childish thing such as a game of Candy Crush was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. Their little tournament of who could reach the highest level of the app had only lasted a week and was more of a stress reliever (or at least it had been up until now) than anything else and he had to admit it was the most fun he had in a long time.

"No, no this is not happening, it's simply not possible" she mumbled shaking her head, her eyes narrowing at the screen psychically willing it to change. When it remained exactly the same, bright colours and crummy music taunting her she huffed in annoyance and tossed the phone across the room perhaps a little harder than necessary. The satisfying thump it made as it came into contact with the wall almost make the risk of breaking her phone (which she had to admit she needed) worth it. Now if only she could somehow make that smug smile of his disappear.

As if on cue Gabriel said in a tone absolutely dripping with smugness "say it Riley."

She sent him a glare hot enough to make even Lillian turn in the other direction but that same self-satisfied smirk remained firmly in place.

"I hate you" she growled at him, causing his smile to widen if that was even possible. He knew he was treading a thin line- don't provoke unless willing to lose a limb-but pushing her buttons (not to mention the complete satisfaction of beating her at something) was just too good to resist.

"Doesn't mean I am any less right" he replied, his eyes twinkling in humour. For a moment she got caught up in their sparkling depths but her anger (which in hindsight was probably irrational and more than a little childish) simmered inside her and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to slug him square in the chest. He would probably hit her back but it would be so worth it.

"How the hell did you get to level 132, it's impossible to get past level 70!" She said in a voice that came dangerously close to sounding like a whine.

"Patience" he replied. Her eyes immediately narrowed at him and he could practically hear her mind ticking. The look she usually reserved for interrogations appeared in her eyes and his smile faltered slightly.

"You cheated" she said bluntly, glaring at him.

"Did not" he replied and gave himself a mental head slap when he realised he had answered too quickly. She instantly picked up on it as she rose her full height and stepped into his personal space.

"Yes you did, you Gabriel Vaughn cheated" she said, poking him none too gently in the chest. He realised she had him and there was no easy way out of this. How did she know him so well? They were standing toe to toe and he used his height to his advantage as he leaned in slightly hoping to distract her. Her eyes bore into his but the look slowly softened and he felt himself being slowly sucked in. The rational part of him was screaming out warnings but another part of him was enjoying her closeness and the feel of her body heat so close to his. Her breath was warm on his lips as the distance between them seemed to disappear as she slowly leaned in. He met her half way and her lips were gentle, barely a breath away from his.

"How did you do it?" She spoke the words against his lips in a heated whisper and for a moment his eyes fluttered shut.

"Used the chip to hack it for unlimited lives" he muttered back, the words brushing over her lips and she indulged herself for a moment, enjoying it. Unable to take the distance anymore he leaned in but her warmth had vanished and he looked up in surprise to find her almost out the door, smirking at him.

"Damn it" he mumbled, shaking his head at her in mock-annoyance. Sure he had been played but it had been worth it. He wondered if they should make this a regular thing but immediately thought better of it. Perhaps he should man up and just ask the girl out instead? The look in her eyes as they somewhat hesitantly met his own told his everything he needed to know and with a smile he took her hand in his and they walked out together, matching smiles on their faces.


End file.
